


Kadetka

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: Kylo Ren je nútený zastupovať generála Huxa na inšpekcii v Akadémii. Lia je kadetka z nižšieho ročníka, ktorá sa má stretnúť s riaditeľom, kvôli istému incidentu. Ich stretnutie má následky, ktoré im obom zmenia život.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mc_nugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_nugs/gifts).



Stál tam.  
Neďaleko riaditeľne.   
Neznámy mladý muž s nepeknou jazvou na tvári.   
V takmer až éterickom čiernom odeve.   
Možno vyšší dôstojník, možno len...  
Premeral si ju, akoby bola len nepatrnou súčasťou sveta, čo bola aj pravda, lebo patrila k mladším študentom, ktorí nemali ešte prístup takmer k ničomu.   
„Čakáte na riaditeľa?"  
„Očividne."  
Odvetil odmerane, no pomerne príjemným a takmer až melodickým hlasom.   
„Tak to budete čakať ešte dosť dlho, zrejme sa opäť zdržal na obede...“   
Nemala náladu na čakanie a už vôbec nie na to, aby si opäť kvôli Morrellimu podávala kľučku v riaditeľni.   
No vždy to bolo tak, kvôli jeho žartom trpela celá bunka a aj preto mala teraz miesto obeda čakať na to, kedy sa riaditeľovi uráči prísť dole.   
Jej spoločníkovi sa táto odpoveď zjavne vôbec nepozdávala. „Už dávno predsa uplynul čas na záležitosti tohto druhu.“   
Nemusel jej to ani len pripomínať, jej žalúdok to cítil tiež, silnejšie než vôbec čakala. No mala za sebou hodinu fyzickej prípravy a po nej vždy nasledoval hlad, ktorý sa takmer až...  
„To je dosť možné, pane...“ súhlasila s ním a ďalej ich vzájomnú konverzáciu radšej nerozvíjala, musela si predsa v hlave sformulovať plán čo povie ohľadom toho prekliateho dela s konfetami, ktoré niekto dotiahol k muničmému skladu.   
A ten niekto bol samozrejme, ako inak... jej skvelý spolužiak, s ktorým nanešťastie zdieľali jednu bunku, samozrejme tú chlapčenskú časť, no aj tak boli v podstate jedným celkom.  
A jednotlivci vždy za celok zodpovedaní, aspoň tu na Akadémii, to bolo nepísané pravidlo, že keď sa nenájde dostatok dôkazov, skrátka budú pykať všetci bez ohľadu na to, či konfety na diaľku vystreľovali alebo nie.   
Morreli je každopádne už teraz mŕtvy muž, spolu so spolubývajúcimi ho ugrilujú, nemôžu ho nútiť, aby sa priznal, keď na to nie sú dôkazy, nebolo by dobré, aby to mal v záznamoch, no všetci vedia svoje a ona by mala teraz riaditeľovi porozprávať svoju verziu príbehu, ktorý ani len nechce poznať.   
„Zaplatí za to, za každú minútu čakania na viac sa mi bude zodpovedať...“ vyhlásil ten mladý muž chladne.   
A ona si priala, aby to bolo skutočne tak, aby riaditeľa zamestnal natoľko, aby zabudol na tú záležitosť s muničným a konečne ich kvôli tomu prestal po jednom vypočúvať.   
„No zatiaľ kým príde, by som rád poznal vaše meno a číslo?“  
Meno a číslo.   
„Kadet Amelia AustenováC45, skrátene Lia...“   
To je už teraz hádam na výsluchu alebo čo?  
„A môžem aj ja poznať vaše?“ nepovedala by to, keby nebola taká nahnevaná, keby sa tak veľmi nebála tých...  
„Kylo Ren...“  
Ten Kylo Ren...  
Veliteľ Kylo Ren...  
Tento rok zrejme prišiel na inšpekciu miesto Huxa, vyzeralo to tak, že skôr než zabijú Morreliho, bude na rade ona.   
„Prepáčte pane, veľmi ma to mrzí, ja... nevedela som, že... ešte raz sa ospravedlňujem...“   
„Hlavne si dobre plňte svoje povinnosti, keď sme sa už zoznámili, zrejme je vám jasné, čo môžete očakávať.“  
„Svoje povinnosti?“ opýtala sa znepokojene.  
Zatváril sa mierne otrávene.   
„Predpokladám, že tu čakáte na riaditeľa, lebo sa máte stať mojou sprievodkyňou.“  
Sprievodkyňou, to nie? To robia len študenti vyššieho ročníka a ona nemá ešte ani oprávnenie vstupovať do...   
Chcela mu to vysvetliť, no to sa už k nim pomaly blížil riaditeľ, tak sa rozhodla nechať to radšej naňho.   
Bezpochyby to bol dobrý nápad, lebo zrazu mala možnosť zblízka vidieť svetelný meč, mieriaci na zdeseného riaditeľa Akadémie.  
„Pane, ja vám vysvetlím...“  
„Nič mi nevysvetľujte, Warrington, hlavne už konečne otvorte tie dvere... alebo vám mám pomôcť...“  
"Nie, pane, isteže nie, vlastne áno, poďte ďalej len poďte..."


	2. 1. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Výzva.

Myslela si, že nemôže byť nič horšie, než stať sa súčasťou nedorozumenia priamo spojeného s veliteľom Renom. No očividne sa mýlila, lebo to čo sa stalo, keď ho na jeho žiadosť odviedla do Átria, prekonalo všetky jej doterajšie očakávania.   
„Nikto sa ťa nezastane, tak kde sú teraz tí tvoji priatelia, ktorí sa tak bavia na tvojich vtipoch.“  
Poručík M, očividne využil Renovu inšpekciu na to, aby osobne dohovoril svojmu synovi.   
Morrelli tým pádom lietal v problémoch, ktoré zahŕňali rozbitú tvár, palcát, štyroch trooperov, ktorí sa mali postaviť proti nemu, v podstate pilotovi, ktorí nebol zvyknutý na takéto formy boja...   
„Otec, prosím ťa!“  
„Teraz nezačínaj s otcom. Neopováž sa ma tak osloviť!“  
„Pane, s týmto ja skutočne nemám nič spoločné...“  
Kopnutie, ktoré ho poslalo k zemi neveštilo nič dobré.   
„Buď vyhráš tento súboj, alebo odtiaľto letíš...“  
„Pane, ale ja...“   
„Ak sa k tebe niekto pridá, tak proti tomu nebudem nič namietať, no musíte vyhrať, inak...“   
„Pane, prosím, ja prisahám, že som to nebol, tentoraz som to nebol ja... nikdy by som...“   
„Mlč.“   
Svetlovlasý mladík, bol bledší než zvyčajne. A nervózne sa obzeral po menšom dave študentov, ktorí sledovali jeho poníženie. Nebol tu práve teraz veľmi obľúbený, kvôli svojim pletkám s istými dievčatami, to tu mal teraz nahnuté a aj tak... nebol tu nikto, kto by sa chcel pustiť do boja so skutočnými troopermi... a zbytočne riskovať zranenie...   
Začínala chápať, prečo Ren chcel, aby ho priviedla práve sem, prečo tak trval na tom, že toto je miesto, ktoré chce vidieť ako prvé. Napokon nemala na výber a musela byť jeho sprievodkyňou, ukázalo sa, že došlo k popleteniu termínov, riaditeľ vôbec nebol na jeho návštevu pripravený a aj keď už vopred hľadal vhodných adeptov, nikto sa skrátka neprihlásil.   
Tak mu neostávalo nič iné než predstierať, že vybral ju, aj keď Ren nebol veľmi nadšený, keď si prezrel jej záznamy, nič jej k tomu nahlas nepovedal, no vyzeralo to tak, že by si svojho sprievodcu predstavoval inak, čo dal najavo aj nešťastnému riaditeľovi.   
Ona bola len kosťou, ktorú mu hodili, ako sa dosť nepríjemne vyjadril na jej adresu. No neprekážalo jej to, nepotrestal ju za jej drzosť, čo považovala za šťastie. Ani nepovedal riaditeľovi akým spôsobom ho privítala.   
No práve teraz...  
„Pane, ja mu idem pomôcť, dúfam, že vám neprekáža ak...“   
Nezdalo sa, že by ho to skutočne zaujímalo. Len letmo prikývol a nechal ju...  
Morrelli sa už absolútne utápal v zúfalstve, keď k nim pristúpila.  
„Pane, ja budem s ním bojovať... len nám prosím dajte chvíľu, aby sme si premysleli stratégiu...“   
„Lia, nie....“  
Díval sa na ňu utrápene no zároveň s hrdosťou.   
„Už som sa rozhodla, tak radšej rob čo ti povedal, poručík a mlč...“   
Odviedla ho na bok.   
„Prestaň, to nesmieš, palcát si nikdy nedržala, dolámu ti kosti, im to bude jedno...“  
„Budeme mať aj štíty...“  
„To nestačí, vieš, že...“   
„Na to si mal myslieť skôr než...“  
„Lia, ja som to nebol, prisahám, že...“   
„To si povieme neskôr... teraz ma počúvaj...“ naklonila sa k nemu a pošepkala mu tú jedinú stratégiu, ktorú dokázala práve teraz sformulovať.   
„Nie, to nemôžeš, nesmieš riskovať, že...“  
„Ver mi nikto si nič nevšimne, párkrát sa nechám aj udrieť, ale budeš to mať u mňa... Je tu aj Kylo Ren snáď nechceš vypadnúť zo školy priamo pred ním...“   
„Kylo Ren?“ hlesol zdesene. „A keď ho uvidel, jeho výraz bol priam neopísateľný.   
Lia, tak to už vôbec...“ naklonil sa k nej tak blízko až na uchu cítila jeho pery. „Lia, on zabíja ľudí, ako si ty... to je jeho hlavná náplň práce, ak si niečo všimne...“   
„Nič sa neboj, viem, čo mám robiť...“   
Musí to riskovať. Je to jej jediný priateľ, aj keď spôsobuje problémy, nemôže ho len tak opustiť, len on jediný vždy stál za ňou... len on jediný rozumie tomu, čo prežíva.   
„Neboj sa, nebudeš šťastný ani keď vyhráme, keď ti poviem, čo nás oboch čaká...“   
„Lia, ja...“   
Štuchla doňho, tak bolestivo ako to len bolo možné.   
„Si so mnou alebo si proti mne?“  
„S tebou.“  
„Tak vidíš...“


	3. 1. kapitola 2 časť

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Všetko, čo vie o sile...

Cítila tú beznádej, keď stála pred prvým trooperom a Morreli bol po jej boku.  
Chvel sa, jeho chvenie, akoby sa dotýkalo aj jej vlastnej sily, ktorú pomaly a veľmi nežne prebúdzala, no len v náznakoch, len ako slabý úder svetla.   
Slabú túžbu po boji, ktorá v nej vždy vzrástla, keď čelila surovému výcviku, ktorý podstúpila doma, výcviku prežitia, ktorý sa na nej podpísal viac než všetko ostatné, kvôli ktorému nesmela cítiť lásku matky, a to všetko kvôli nim, kvôli tým, ktorí sa snažia si vziať všetko len pre seba.   
„Nemám nič proti tebe, Lia...“ povedal jej poručík už trochu miernejším hlasom, keď pochopil, že skutočne má v úmysle zachraňovať jeho synovi krk.   
„Ani ja nemám nič proti vám, pane, rozumiem vášmu hnevu...“   
No vedela, že nemôže cúvnuť, vedela, že rozohral hru, ktorú bude musieť dokončiť.   
Preto prijala ten prvý varovný úder, ktorý prišiel zo strany jej súpera, preto dovolila, aby ju celý rozochvel, kým v nej neprebudil tú dobre známu agresiu a ona cítila, ako padá k zemi. Po dlhšom boji počas, ktorého sa viac vyhýbala než útočila. Vyzeralo to ako úder náhody, akoby mala len šťastie, vedela to tak urobiť, bola trénovaná na takéto formy boja...   
Morreli však skončil na zemi, videla ako lapal po dychu, cítila, že dostal jednu pod rebrá, no nemohla s tým nič urobiť, nie v prvom kole. A to už viac nechceli prehrať, ak ...  
Nepomohla mu vstať, Prvý rád také niečo neuznáva a aj tak by tým len zhoršila jeho situáciu.   
„Dosť, otec to už skutočne stačilo...“   
„Dievča je lepšie než ty, spamätaj sa, lebo skutočne...“ poručík mu zrejme nemienil nič darovať.   
Nastúpili druhí dvaja. Morreli jej aspoň urobil radosť s tým, že vyzval toho mohutnejšieho.   
Čo ju potešilo natoľko, že sa rozhodla, že ho nebude trápiť, aspoň nie dlho...  
Chvíľu počúvala len pulzovanie sily, len sa hýbala tak, ako ju to naučili, len sa tomu poddávala ako vražednému tancu a občas nenápadne pomohla aj jemu, občas nenápadne zariadila veci tak, aby sa cítil istejšie.   
Pomohla mu vyhrať, najnenápadnejšie ako to len mohlo byť, no nie tak ako očakával. Pomohla mu vyhrať tým, že sa ona postavila svojmu vlastnému strachu, keď cítila, akoby na ňu mohol dopadnúť úder, ktorý... Čakala, že to urobí, riaditeľ jej vysvetlil pravidlá, povedal jej, že teraz je takpovediac nedotknuteľnou osobou, tieto dva týždne skrátka patrí veliteľovi Renovi, svojím spôsobom je jeho majetkom.   
„To stačí!“  
Trooperi zastali uprostred útoku. Obaja.   
Cítila ako jej srdce prudko tĺklo, keď ten hlas práve teraz autoritatívny a neúprosný zasiahol do toho zdanlivo nerovného súboja.   
Kylo Ren zrazu stál pri nej.   
„Nerád prerušujem vaše pozoruhodné výchovné metódy, Morreli, no budem potrebovať svoju sprievodkyňu, počas týchto dvoch týždňov som za ňu v podstate zodpovedný... Ak by sa jej niečo stalo, nevrhalo by to dobré svetlo na náš pobyt na Akadémii. Svojho syna však pokojne môžete ďalej...“   
Čakala, dúfala, že otcovi na ňom ešte stále aspoň trochu záleží, že nebude až natoľko podliehať...  
Pomohla im silou, ale keby skutočne vyhrali, vyzeralo by to veľmi podozrivo, nevedela, či by to dokázala pred veliteľom Renom uhrať.  
„Myslím, že tentoraz to bude stačiť, pane... povedzme, že odvahu istých osôb budem považovať ako dobrý pokus a dám ti ešte šancu, aby si sa polepšil... no buď si istý, že poslednú... nabudúce nevyviazneš tak ľahko...“   
Snažila sa upokojiť, ukryť v sebe silu, keď bol tak blízko, ukryť ju tak hlboko ako to len bolo možné, byť bezvýznamná, byť... No potom sa to stalo, cítila ako zrazu prudko zovrel jej ruku. A to pulzovanie, ktoré sa malo stratiť tam ostalo.   
Díval sa na ňu.   
V jednom okamihu, akoby... Nad sebou kvôli tomu úplne stratila kontrolu, akoby sa všetko uvoľnilo a ona to nemohla zastaviť.   
„Stalo sa niečo, pane?“   
„Odveďte si svojho syna, poručík... Chcem, aby ste všetci odtiaľto odišli““   
„Ako rozkážete!“  
Všimol si to, cítil to, ak to cítil je po nej, ako to cítil nemá už žiadnu nádej.   
„Otec, prosím, neviem čo sa stalo, ale Lia za nič nemôže, ona mi len chcela pomôcť...“   
Snažil sa jej pomôcť Morrelli, no ona len pokrútila hlavou a zložila si prilbu.   
„Poď mi dvaja sa ešte pozhovárame...“ otec ho objal okolo pliec a ťahal preč.   
Trooperi ich nasledovali. A takisto aj tí, ktorí sa dosiaľ ich súboju prizerali, pochopili, že ústup je ich jediná šanca, ako zabrániť...  
Toľko rokov.  
A všetky premárnené, všetky len kvôli tomu, že má srdce, len kvôli tomu, že chcela pomôcť priateľovi.   
Všetko v nej kričalo po oslobodení. Nechcela zomrieť, nie uprostred svojho štúdia, nie takto ako možní zradca, ktorým nikdy nebola.   
Dvere od átria sa zavreli za posledným študentom, v ústach mala sucho, panika na ňu doliehala zo všetkých strán, keby neprišiel bližšie mohla by to zvládnuť, keby...   
Zobliekol jej ochranný odev, nechal ho padnúť na zem. Nevzoprela sa tomu.   
Neurobila nič na svoju obranu.   
Zatiaľ nie, kým na ňu priamo nezaútočí, možno si stále môže myslieť, že sa mu to len vzdalo.   
„Prosím, ja...“  
Objal ju. Pevne neúprosne ju držal a ona si uvedomovala, že čím silnejšie ju drží tým viac podlieha panike.   
Tým viac sa jej hlas približuje k zdeseniu, ktoré nemohla kontrolovať.   
Párkrát ho rukami udrela do hrude, akoby sa snažila zabrániť mu, aby... posledná osoba ktorá ho chcela objať, bola hneď po tom pokuse mŕtva a teraz to zrazu urobil on, čo to len mohlo znamenať. Nechcela, aby posledná osoba, ktorú objíme bola ako smrť.


	4. 1. kapitola 3. časť

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren dospeje k rozhodnutiu.

„Lia!“  
Počula ako sa tie dvere opäť otvorili, ako sa niekto snažil dostať dnu. Ten hlas ju priviedol späť, nebola viac zbavená zmyslov, necítila viac strach, ale odhodlanosť.  
Morreli sa vrátil. Nechcel ju tam nechať, aj keď bol dosť nešetrne stiahnutý späť, jej najlepší priateľ sa po ňu vrátil...  
To jej dodalo odvahu viac než čokoľvek iné, viac než...  
Uvoľnila sa, prestala sa pokúšať silou všetko rozbiť, aj tak to nemalo žiadny význam. Musela len čakať na ten okamih, kedy ju pustí a zrejme aj vyzve na duel, čo by mohla byť komplikácia, keďže nemala pri sebe svetelný meč.   
Nebolo bezpečné mať ho v areály školy, kde boli časté prehliadky a všetko ostatné, nebolo ľahké všetkých ovplyvňovať a ktokoľvek by mohol...   
No zdá sa, že jej opatrnosť ju napokon vyjde draho.   
Prestala sa brániť, úplne, dalo by sa povedať, že jej ruky ho skrátka objali okolo krku, akoby to bolo jedno z tých priateľských objatí, lebo iné skutočne nechcela a ani nemala záujem nateraz spoznať.   
Cítila tlkot jeho srdca, tak ako svoj vlastný, jej strach pomaly opadal a telo sa pripravovalo na akýkoľvek pokus o útok.  
Palcát by sa mohol vyrovnať svetelnému meču, ak by ho opäť chytila do rúk, ani presne nevedela, kedy ho pustila, no nechcela zomrieť s ním v rukách, omnoho radšej by cítila váhu svojho meča, držala jeho rukoväť, omnoho radšej by spolu s ním... Ak jej vôbec dá tú možnosť, ak bude mať vôbec príležitosť ho zdvihnúť.   
„Nebudem to ja, kto rozhodne o tvojom živote...“ to jej povedal, počula to blízko svojho ucha.   
Ten jeho hlas, ktorý by ju mal opäť vydesiť, no ona cítila len... istú formu zvláštnej spolupatričnosti. Bol druhou osobou ovládajúcou silu, ktorá poznala, druhou osobou, s ktorou jej zrejme nebude súdené nadviazať dobrý vzťah.   
„Už viac neurobím tú chybu, odvediem ťa za Najvyšším vodcom, on sám rozhodne o tom, čo bude nutné urobiť...“   
Chybu? Akú chybu? Naposledy našiel niekoho, koho chcel vodcovi predstaviť no zaváhal a potom.... čo také zlé sa vlastne stalo potom? Pýtať sa na to, však nemohla. Úplne jej stačilo to, že za ním pôjde ona...  
Najvyšším vodcom.  
To ju chce vziať rovno k Snokovi. Určite len k jeho holografickému obrazu, lebo nepredpokladala, že by mala tú česť, ale aj tak...   
„Pane, ja...“   
Začínala sa pripravovať na to, že ju pustí, že ...   
„Pozrie sa do tvojej mysle a zistí všetko o tvojich zámeroch... pred jeho silou nebudeš môcť uniknúť...“   
A on to skutočne urobil, pustil ju z objatia, no stále ju držal za rameno... Pevne, takmer až bolestivo.   
„Pane, ale prečo ste? Prečo ste vlastne?“ chcela vedieť, prečo ju objal, chcela vedieť, prečo ju držal týmto spôsobom... no neodvážila sa...   
„Raz som to chcel urobiť, raz som chcel prejaviť láskavosť, niekomu z našich...“  
Prikývla.   
„Možno poslednú, ktorej sa ti dostane...“   
Čo už nebolo také povzbudivé, bezpochyby preto urobila ten zúfalý pokus, akoby chcela využiť tú poslednú možnosť na to, aby sa mohla dostať k zbrani.   
No on to zrejme očakával, po tých slovách, zrejme... a ona pocítila trpkosť toho úderu, ktorý ju takmer prinútil padnúť na kolená, bolo to omnoho horšie, ako keď ju trestala matka, bol to úder sily, ktorý jej takmer vzal dych, spojený s bolesťou, ktorú doteraz nepoznala.   
„Ak to urobíš ešte raz, rozmyslím si to a rovno ťa zabijem...“   
Viedol ju cez tie nekonečné chodby, akoby ich snáď poznal lepšie než ona.   
Všetci sa za nimi obzerali, niektorí zo zvedavosťou iný so strachom... Nikto nevedel, čo to má znamenať, nikto okrem Morrelliho nepoznal jej pravú tvár, no všetci vedeli, že keď je odvádzaná takýmto spôsobom, zrejme to nebude tak celkom v poriadku.   
Lúčila sa s nimi pohľadom, so všetkými tými chodbami s jej svetom, ktorí bol zrazu čoraz... vzdialenejšie...  
***  
Odviedol ju ďaleko do sekcie pre vyššie ročníky, k jednému z veľkých komunikačných panelov.   
„Jeden nesprávny pohyb a rozmyslím si to aj s tvojím drahým priateľom...“  
„Budem si to pamätať, pane...“ hlesla nespokojne, už len tá predstava, že by mu niekto ublížil bola pre ňu neznesiteľná...   
Zadal príslušné údaje, po celý čas ju pritom pozoroval, no ona sa vôbec nebránila.   
Svojím spôsobom pochopila, že je to jej osud, pred ktorým viac nemôže uniknúť.   
Matka mala pravdu, bolo šialené hľadať ochranu tu, no vždy si myslela, že je to miesto kde ju nebudú hľadať. Teraz s tým už však nemohla nič urobiť.   
Tak len čakala na to, keď sa zjavila tá podoba, ktorá bola vskutku svojím spôsobom impozantná.   
Počula ako Kylo Ren hovorí svojmu majstrovi o nej, o tom, že našiel ďalšiu osobu, ktorá ovláda silu v podstate priamo v ich radoch. A potom ju jednoducho postrčil dopredu smerom k nemu.   
„Pozri sa mi do očí...“ povedal jej ten hlas, plný autority, ktorému sa nebolo možné ubrániť.   
Tak to skrátka urobila, cítila ten tlak, cítila ako si obzerá celú jej bytosť, akoby bola pred ním absolútne obnažená.   
„Ty máš výcvik... Učili ťa dobre... učila ťa osoba, o ktorej som už počul, no nevedel som, že ešte stále žije... Učila ťa tvoja matka, no nedokázala si si k nej nájsť cestu, lebo bola k tebe krutá, lebo výcvik povýšila nad váš vzájomný vzťah... preto si ju nenávidela a potrebovala si sa od nej oslobodiť...“   
Všetko čo povedal bola pravda, dokonca aj tie jej desivé časti, ktoré si nechcela ani len priznať.   
„Istý čas si si priala jej smrť, istý čas si žila preto, lebo si verila, že dokážeš...urobiť všetko preto, aby ste sa už viac nestretli... istý čas si nechcela nič iné len jej vzdorovať, preto si si vybrala Prvý rád, nielen kvôli tomu, že si si myslela, že tu ťa nebudeme hľadať...“   
„Áno, pane... všetko čo ste povedali je pravda, ale...“   
„Si pripravená slúžiť Prvému rádu? Si pripravená byť bojovníkom, ktorý ho bude reprezentovať?“   
„Áno, pane...“ odpovedala bez zaváhania a nechala ho, aby jej odpoveď analyzoval.   
„Výborne, výcvik tvojej matky si dokončila, ale ja požadujem viac, požadujem, aby tvoju úroveň posúdil môj najlepší bojovník, aby si sa úplne odovzdala do jeho rúk a dovolila mu, aby ťa viedol. Ešte nie si pripravená fungovať samostatne. Kylo Ren sa postará, o to aby boli odstránené prípadné nedostatky v tvojom chápaní sily.“   
„Ale pane, myslel som si, že ona... myslel som si, že...“   
„Že ja dám ten rozkaz len preto, aby som nejatril tvoje staré rany. Chcel si osobu, ktorú budeš viesť, budeš ju mať... Aj v nej je veľká sila, tá na ktorú si myslel, nie je jediná...“  
„Ale ona...“   
„Nie je to tá, ktorú si mi chcel predstaviť, s tým však nič neurobíme, ona si zvolila, musíš si zvoliť aj ty... Na čom ti viac záleží Kylo Ren, na tvojich nízkych túžbach alebo na budúcnosti Prvého rádu...“   
„Na budúcnosti Prvého rádu, majster...“   
„Vtom prípade predpokladám, že si porozumel svojej úlohe. Ostaneš na Akadémii dlhšie, než si vyžaduje bežná inšpekcia, vyhradíš si pre Liu dostatok času... Bez ohľadu na tvoje osobné záujmy či čokoľvek iné...“   
„Áno, majster...“   
„Zatiaľ nechcem žiadny veľký rozruch okolo novej bojovníčky. Nech všetko prebieha tak ako doteraz, hodiny jej dávaj počas jej voľného času... Nehovor nič ani dôstojníkom, ktorí prišli s tebou, nášho nového bojovníka musíme zatiaľ chrániť... poslal som ťa na Akadémiu nie kvôli inšpekcii, ale preto aby si našiel zradcu, Lia má dovolené ti vtom pomôcť...“   
„Rozumiem, majster...“


	5. 2. kapitola 1 časť

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia sa pokúša získať si svojho učiteľa na svoju stranu.

Snokov obraz zmizol.  
Nič to však nemenilo na tom, že bola stále v nebezpečenstve, keďže sa nachádzala sama v miestnosti s jeho bojovníkom, ktorý nebol nadšený rozhodnutím svojho majstra.  
To, že nebol nadšený bolo vlastne aj slabé slovo, keďže to vyzeralo skôr, akoby najradšej rozbil celý svet.   
A nič sa na tom nezmenilo ani to, keď sa obrátil k nej.   
„Nemysli si, že si ma omotáš okolo prsta, len preto, čo povedal môj majster... pre mňa to neznamená nič... mne budeš musieť dokázať či vôbec niečo z teba bude...“   
„Áno, pane...“ odvetila pokorne, snažila sa priveľmi nenadväzovať očný kontakt a nerobiť žiadne pohyby, ktoré by mohol vyhodnotiť ako pokus o útok, vyzeralo to, akoby čakal len na to...   
„Nedôverujem ti a ani ti dôverovať nebudem...“   
„To nemusíte, pane a vôbec vám nebudem zazlievať ak sa o to nebudete snažiť...“ odvetila potichu.   
No zdalo sa, že on ani zďaleka neskončil.  
„Budeš ma poslúchať na slovo, rozumela si? Jedna chyba a postarám sa, aby si...“   
Len pomaly prikyvovala a snažila sa ignorovať tú hrču v hrdle, ktorá sa jej tam akosi začínala tvoriť.   
„Povieš mi aj to, kde je tvoj svetelný meč, ja pôjdem poňho, nemysli si, že ti budem vyrábať nový...“   
Opäť len prikývla a nechala ho ďalej sa rozčuľovať, no ten výraz absolútnej frustrácie v jeho tvári, to že je preňho len veľkým sklamaním, aj keď to na začiatku vyzeralo, že by jej možno rád dal šancu, no práve teraz pochopila, že to tak nie, že tu možno nejde ani o ňu, ale o akúsi starú záležitosť medzi ním a jeho majstrom.   
„Poviem vám, kde nájdete môj meč... ale skôr než sa k tomu opäť dostaneme, môžete ma opäť objať?“  
Výraz jeho tváre bol neopísateľný, keď použila tie slová, keď mu v podstate odpovedala láskavo na jeho slovné útoky a nič si nerobila z jeho veliteľského tónu.  
„Mám ťa opäť objať?“ zatváril sa vskutku zarazene a ona... si musela ten jeho výraz vychutnávať aj proti jej vôli. No snažila sa to priveľmi nedávať najavo... aspoň nie natoľko, aby si to všimol...  
„Budete predsa mojím učiteľom a tentoraz by som bola rada, keby to bolo inak... ak teda budete chcieť, aby to bolo inak... alebo si radšej budete držať odstup ako...“   
„Ty by si chcela, aby to bolo inak?“ jeho jazva sa mierne napla, keď jej kládol tú otázku, pozoroval ju ako nejaké zvieratko, ktoré práve vyskočilo zo svojho príbytku a chystá sa naňho použiť všetky svoje tajné zbrane.   
„Áno, pane...“ nič viac než stručnú odpoveď takisto nepovažovala za... A tentoraz sa mu pritom do očí dívala, tentoraz mu priam dovolila, aby nahliadol do jej mysle, keďže zrejme to potreboval, aby dokázal veriť tomu, že... by niekto mohol voči nemu prejaviť pochopenie.   
„Ak sa so mnou zahrávaš, ak si myslíš, že... varoval som ťa...“   
„Tak ma môžete potrestať pane, nebudem sa vôbec brániť...“ svojským spôsobom ho upokojovala.   
Urobil to. Objal ju a ona sa oňho istý čas len opierala, istý čas len cítila tlkot jeho srdca, len si zvykala na jeho blízkosť...   
Je v poriadku. Nikto ju nezabije, prvý rád už o nej vie, no nikto sa nebude snažiť ju popraviť, aspoň zatiaľ nie. Je v bezpečí, nateraz sa tak môže cítiť, aj keď predpokladala, že bude ťažké učiť sa práve od neho a nevedela či je na to vôbec pripravený.


	6. 2. kapitola 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priateľ?

***

Ranné vstávanie bolo peklo, hlavne preto, že mala len pár hodín na to, aby stihla dospať ten rozdiel po nočnom strážení muničného skladu, počas ktorého neustále štuchala Morreliho, aby ani len nepomyslel na to, že by mohol spať s otvorenými očami.

Nepovedala mu nič konkrétne, nič čo by ho dostalo do ešte väčších problémov, v akých zvyčajne jej obľúbený pilot lietal. Povedala len, že Kylo Ren mal isté výhrady voči ich vzájomnej výpomoci, no nezistil nič čo by ju uviedlo do nebezpečenstva.

Morreli, ktorý mal teraz viac starostí než zvyčajne a otec mu za ten jeho návrat vylepil ešte jednu, aby druhá polovica tváre nebola smutná, ako sa dosť poeticky vyjadril, toto vysvetlenie prijal ľahšie než by to urobil za iných okolností.

Potom sa už však spolu veľmi nerozprávali, lebo ju žiadal, aby ak to bude možné pomocou sily zistila, kto sa rozhodol ho tak nepekne napáliť a navliecť ich do tej veci s delom. Veľmi rada by to urobila hlavne, preto čo všetko to prinieslo jej, no musela byť veľmi opatrná vzhľadom na isté skutočnosti...

Našťastie dnes nemala veľa hodín a takisto ani čo sa týkalo sprevádzania inšpekcie.

Na veliteľa Rena, dnes čakala len jedna oficiálna večera s dôstojníkmi (inštruktormi) a takpovediac bol dnes jeden z tých hluchých dní, takže bolo viac než jasné, že sa asi vráti s jej mečom a potom či ju bude chcieť vidieť alebo nie to už záleží len výlučne od neho. Našťastie nemala v úmysle mať takú povedzme, že veľkolepú prednášku, ako generál Hux. To bolo jej jediné šťastie, lebo pochybovala o tom, že by zvládla starať sa o to všetko...

Ledva sa dala trochu do poriadku a vypadla z postele. Práve sa chystala možno aj niečo zjesť, keď niekto zaklopal na jej dvere.

 

„Ak si to ty, Morreli, ani sa nenamáhaj s otváraním!"

Uprednostnila by, keby sa veliteľ Ren ešte nejaký čas zmieroval s tým, že nemôže zabiť používateľa sily, ktorého sa mu tak rýchlo podarilo odhaliť, hlavne vďaka istým skutočnostiam, kvôli ktorým by si pán M zaslúžil, aby ho prehla cez koleno ešte aj ona.

„Neboj sa, náš previnilec, to nie je..." ozval sa zvonka zdanlivo prísny hlas jej spolubývajúcej a druhej obľúbenej pilotky Flo.

Hneď po jej súhlase, sa dvere otvorili a jej kamarátka vošla dovnútra, celá vysmiata s hrnčekom kávy v ruke, bezpochyby ešte nevedela, že ju čaká nočné stráženie muničného, že jej návrat na izbu bude mať takúto nepríjemnú príchuť. A ona ponechala Morrellimu to právo oznámiť jej to osobne, aby si užil buchnáty ešte aj od nej. No zrejme tušila, že opäť niečo vyviedol, lebo sa dosiaľ ešte nepohol z izby. Inak by sa už určite prebudila, lebo si vedela predstaviť, ako hlučne by sa s Flo zvítal.

„Ako bolo na stáži?"

„Hrozne. Hux sa tam celý čas premával, akoby mu to tam patrilo. A vieš predsa, čo sa stalo, keď som ho minulý rok na tej prednáške opravila, odvtedy má na mňa ťažké srdce... Keďže neprišiel na inšpekciu dostal na starosť, nás bolo to ... príšerné..." zdôraznila každé jedno slovo, kým sa objímali, Lia vdychovala jej levanduľový šampón a zvedavo si obzerala jej nové fialové vlasy.

„Aj Annie je už doma?"

„Nie, ona tam ešte ostala, mali sme ostať ešte týždeň, ale ja som ho už mala plné zuby. Stále sa len vychvaľuje a predvádza... neskutočné, snáď si nemyslí, že to na dievčatá zaberá... Myslím si, že Hux sa jej páči, no stále trvala na tom, aby som ju doprevádzala, keď ju akože nenápadne niekam pozval. Potom sa však tvárila, že ... skrátka nič mi nevysvetlila a vypadla odtiaľ, ostali sme tam sami a keď som sa jej opýtala, čo sa stalo, povedala mi, že jej bolo zle... no neskutočné... veď ja jej to ešte vrátim... "

Lia si predstavila, aké to tam asi muselo byť a chystala sa kamarátku úprimne poľutovať, no Flo ju šokovala tým, čo povedala natoľko, že nemohla zo seba dostať ani len slovo.

„No ty si mi nepovedala, že máš takého pekného priateľa. A aký je milý, dokonca nám aj priniesol koláče z tej cukrárne, kam ma vždy ťaháš cez víkendy..."

Chvíľu na ňu hľadela, akoby práve teraz vyhlásili poplach tretieho stupňa.

„Priateľa, Flo?" zopakovala, akoby sa snáď obávala, že sa zmýlila, alebo...

„Je z vyššieho ročníka, všakže... preto si o ňom nič nehovorila, aby to nevyzeralo, že..."

Koláče? Aké koláče predsa a tá cukráreň? Chodí tam kvôli svojmu svetelnému meču a nie kvôli koláčom, ktoré si však mimochodom veľmi dobré, ale...

Srdce jej pokleslo.

„Povedal ti, že jej môj priateľ?"

„Nie, vlastne dokopy nič nepovedal, no nie je to milé, skrátka..."

„Tak milé, isteže... milé... idem sa radšej naňho teda pozrieť...“

S neblahým tušením, že to už nemôže byť horšie, pomaly prekročila prah a zamierila do spoločnej miestnosti, ktorá takpovediac spájala ich bunku z druhou časťou, keďže boli tak celkom na okraji tej ženskej a za nimi už nasledovala mužská časť.

A to najhoršie čo vôbec mohlo byť súčasťou tejto ich zvyčajnej rannej idylky, bol veliteľ Ren.

Sedel v kresle, v ktorom zvyčajne sedával Morreli. A dosť podozrievavo sa díval na kávu a koláč, ktorý mal pred sebou.

Chcela mu niečo povedať, skutočne to mala v úmysle, no Flo bola opäť pomerne rýchlo pri nich.

„Tak tu ju máš, ja sa dnes musím učiť, takže je celá tvoja... inak prídeš dnes na strieľanie, mali by sme nabrať nejaké body, Morreli istotne po včerajšku neudrží riadenie a mne by sa zišiel doprovod...“

„Uvidím...“

Hlesla znepokojene, ani ona si nebola istá, či riadenie udrží.

„Prepáčte, pane...“ hlesla so sklonenou hlavou.

To, že Kylo Ren zvyčajne chodí s maskou na tvári, to že ona ešte nebola na stáži, kde by ho mohla stretnúť, a takisto aj to, že len vyššie ročníky mali prístup do určitej databázy znamenalo, že nebola tak celkom informovaná o to s kým má tú česť a veliteľ jej to z nejakých dôvodov nepovedal.

„Mám tvoj meč...“ povedal potichu, „No nevedel som čo by som mal urobiť s tými koláčmi, chcel som sa ich zbaviť a pritom... som akosi narazil na... isté komplikácie..."

Koláče boli súčasťou jej krytia, súčasťou toho okamihu, keď si meč vyzdvihla, boli vždy k nemu pribalené a platila za ne, aj keď v skutočnosti platila za ochranu svojho meča. A zvyčajne sa ich zbavila tak, že sa s nimi rozdelila so spolubývajúcimi alebo ich vzala zo sebou.

Koláče boli súčasťou jej krytia, súčasťou toho okamihu, keď si meč vyzdvihla, boli vždy k nemu pribalené a platila za ne, aj keď v skutočnosti platila za ochranu svojho meča. A zvyčajne sa ich zbavila tak, že sa s nimi rozdelila so spolubývajúcimi alebo ich vzala zo sebou.

„To je v poriadku, pane, ja všetko svojej spolubývajúcej vysvetlím a aj ona sa vám ospravedlní ak...“

„Nie, teraz nie, nechaj ju vtom, som zvedavá, o čom všetkom ešte bude hovoriť...“

Neskutočné, on si práve teraz plánoval preverovať jej priateľov a dokonca s jej pomocou. No čo s tým asi tak mohla urobiť? On bol predsa... a takisto aj...

Chcela si sadnúť, lebo to skutočne potrebovala no nemala kam, rozkladacie stoličky boli akosi... niekde v neznámom vesmíre... bol tu len stôl a sedieť na ňom pred ním jej pripadalo dosť nepatričné a ešte viac sa to zhoršilo, keď sa Flo vrátila vo veľkom štýle aj s kávou.

„Kde sú stoličky?“

„Netuším, keď som prišla už tu neboli, asi to zas niekto využil a požičal si ich... No nevadí, pokojne si sadni k svojmu priateľovi na kolená, predpokladám, že mu to nebude vadiť...“

Lia do nej štuchla a tentoraz dosť bolestivo, Flo jej to vrátila s rovnakou prudkosťou. Nič to neznamenalo, mali to vo zvyku a občas sa na tom aj zasmiali, no teraz...

„No tak, len sa bavte, kým môžete...“

A ona sa napokon rozhodla veliteľa Rena, potrestať, nech si len skúsi, čo to znamená, klamať jej priateľov a zahrávať sa s...

Skrátka to zrazu urobila a on, cítila ako mierne stuhol, no inak statočne mlčal, aj keď sa oňho oprela dosť dôrazne, akoby snáď k nemu patrila a on ju objal okolo pása.

Bolo to príjemné, bezpochyby preto, že bol používateľom sily a niečo medzi používateľmi sily ich priam predurčovalo k tomu, aby si medzi sebou vytvárali väzby, aby im chýbal ten pocit, ktorý mali predtým, keď bolo prirodzené pre nich existovať spolu. To však bolo už dávno preč... no zrejme niečo v nich ešte nezabudlo na túto skutočnosť.

„Tak sa majte, ja tu mám ešte niečo rozrobené... no nič nikam sa neponáhľajte, deti...“

Flo potom vplávala do svojej izby, akoby sa vôbec nič nedialo, no bola si istá, že napíše Annie, že budú spolu diskutovať o tom, akého má priateľa možno až kým sa jej niečo neobjaví v rozvrhu.


End file.
